A Cup of Luxury Cars and Just a Dash of Bribery
by BrownBarbie
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Ethan trying to join Derek's pack and Derek being a sourwolf.


**Ohmygod I can't stop writing fics. Anyways, this is just a little one-shot about a little idea I had. Enjoy :D**

He's here.

Ethan doesn't know if he's okay with this or not, because this guy is seriously creepy, even for an alpha. And it really doesn't help that he just lurks everywhere. Everywhere Ethan goes, he's there, hidden away. Watching. He doesn't even _drive_. He just runs everywhere. Who the hell even does that? Ethan's been to his place though, and honestly? The guy probably can't afford a car. He's walking up his front steps now, and Ethan should probably just open the door already. So he does.

"Hey Derek."

Derek just grunts in response as he lets himself in. _He really is a sourwolf_, Ethan thinks, then he mentally slaps himself for quoting that human, Stillinski. Derek just examines the house for a bit, and Ethan doesn't blame him. It's a pretty big house for just two teens. It's more of a mansion, actually- with its decorative chandeliers, posh furniture, and modern art. Aiden wouldn't agree to living in an average house, so they moved into this one. Personally, Ethan preferred another house, but apparently it was owned by some family that moved to London.

"Why would you and your brother move into such a big house if it's just the two of you?"

Ethan sighs. "Not all of us prefer shitty downtown lofts, Derek. And Aiden likes flashy things."

Derek scowls. "So there's no one else here? Besides you and your brother?"

"No."

Derek glances around again. He walks into the living room, and Ethan follows. "What makes you think I'd want to have pack meetings here?"

Ethan rolls his eyes. "Because having all our meetings in the backyard of a now-county-owned burned down house is kind of last century."

Derek picks up one of the art pieces. "Maybe I like burned down houses. Maybe modern art irritates me. And besides, what do you mean 'our' meetings? You're not pack yet."

Ethan glares. "Not pack yet? I helped you fight Deucalion! Without me you and your little pack of dumbasses would've died!"

Derek's expression remains passive. "You did that for your boyfriend-that Danny kid."

Ethan lets out an annoyed groan. "Fine, well how about me convincing Aiden to leave the alpha pack? We gave up our ranks to Scott so we could be betas and join your pack! I invited you to my house!" Ethan gestures around wildly with his hands and Derek just stares.

"So."

"So? What the hell do you mean so?"

"I mean I don't trust you-"

"Why the hell would you not trust me? I've literally done everything I could just so I could earn your trust-!"

"Yet," Derek interrupts. "I don't trust you yet. You haven't earned it. And plus," Derek pauses, "I don't like you."

Ethan's seems too angry to speak for a moment, than seemingly calms down. "Fine. What else do I need to do for you to stop being a sourwolf and just trust me."

Derek glares. "You can start by never calling me a sourwolf again. And nothing right now. I have a pack meeting in 20 minutes and I need to head over there. You can come if you want."

Derek starts to walk away and Ethan groans. "At least let me take you."

"What?"

"I said, let me take you to the meeting. What kind of alpha just runs everywhere? Seriously man, getting rid of the Camaro was a mistake. Yeah, you had a crappy house, but at least you had a cool car. Alphas have to show up everywhere in cool cars. So I'm driving you."

Derek pauses for a second. "I don't like motorcycles."

Ethan rolls his eyes and starts walking away. He stops at the end of the hallway and turns around. "You coming?" Derek just grumbles and follows. They walk through a bunch of hallways and if it wasn't for Ethan right in front of him, Derek would've gotten lost. They finally stop at a door, and when Ethan opens it, Derek expects two twin motorcycles and maybe another two expensive cars that are exactly alike.

Derek does not expect a garage full of individual, one of a kind, ridiculously expensive sports cars.

Sleek Porsches, silver BMW's, and red Ferraris- but no, Derek doesn't notice them. Derek doesn't notice the white Audi r8 convertible, or the gray 2013 Mercedes-Benz SL-Class, or even the black 2013 Porsche Boxster. No, what Derek notices is the beauty closest to the garage door. The beautiful black 2009 Chevrolet Camaro with white stripes and white rims. He walks towards it, and Ethan is saying something in the background but Derek really doesn't care. He hasn't been near a Camaro in so long, too long, and oh sweet Lord are those leather interior seats-

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Derek looks up. This asshole, this rich, arrogant, _teenage_ asshole has a Camaro. Derek doesn't have a Camaro. The little shit deserves to get his throat ripped out. Derek will take this douchedick and throw him onto the hood of this beautiful car and rip his throat out so he can die in his oh-so-precious car collection-

"You can drive it, if you want."

Derek blinks. "What?"

Ethan hands him the keys. "You can drive it. Hell, you can have it. I never use it."

Derek furrows his eyebrows. "You're joking."

Ethan shrugs his shoulders. "I can always get a new one. I like the yellow Chevy Camaro better anyways. It reminds me of Bumblebee from Transformers."

Derek looks from the keys to Ethan, then back to the keys.

"Transformers was a pretty good movie."

"It was."

...

"What the hell is taking them so long? Don't you think the alpha should be on time to his own meetings? Did he get tired while running here? Is his wolf speed slowing down? And why is Ethan late? He doesn't even live far away- aaand he has like five million cars he can drive here with. And don't you think-"

"Shhh," Scott interrupts. "I think I hear them."

Stiles just frowns, but sure enough, Isaac, Boyd, and Aiden's ears perk up and a few minutes later Derek and Ethan are walking towards them.

"Well?" Aiden asks.

"You and your brother are pack now." Derek and the rest of the pack walk towards the back of the house, but Ethan and Aiden stay back for a minute.

"How'd you convince him?" Aiden asks.

"It wasn't easy. But, I made a necessary sacrifice, and now everything's good." Ethan tries to walk away but Aiden stops him.

"Necessary sacrifice?"

Ethan scratches the back of his neck. "Well, I might've given Derek your Camaro."

"WHAT?!"

_Fin._

**Honestly, that didn't really turn out how I wanted. Buuuut I posted it anyways ^_^ Tell me if you guys like it!**

**Again, this was un-beta'd, and reviews are cherished(:**


End file.
